


A Conspirator's 'Punishment'

by QueenieZ



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Ballroom Dancing, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieZ/pseuds/QueenieZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link never quite felt comfortable at formal events, and His Majesty's Silver Jubilee was no exception.  Fortunately for him, Princess Zelda has plans to bring him out of the ballroom and into her chambers - but not before she'd had her share of drink and dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conspirator's 'Punishment'

With a small sigh, Link slumped in his seat on a bench in a remote corner of the ballroom.  He shut his eyes and scowled slightly in discomfort as he ran a gloved hand through his bangs; then, noticing just how sweaty his palms had gotten, he removed the gloves all together and stuffed them carelessly into the pockets of his dress uniform.  Once he'd ungracefully wiped his hands on the bench's velvet cushioning, he glanced back out at the rest of the party, watching in befuddlement as the other attendees seemed to socialize with a great deal more ease than he could.  
  
It wasn't as though he hadn't wanted to come to the king's Silver Jubilee - far from it.  For all intents and purposes, Link was quite honored that Zelda had invited him to such a grand and momentous event, for it wasn't every day that a young knight of relatively low status got to attend a royal ball.  Not only that, but the king had given him his blessing to come as his daughter's escort, a sure sign that he fully approved of the relationship that had blossomed between them over the past year and a half.  Indeed, he had quite a lot to be grateful for, and he really had no right to complain... but still...  
  
He wasn't about to kid himself; he was a complete fish out of water here.  He wasn't royalty, he wasn't a politician or noble, and he was definitely not a socialite by any means.  He'd been raised in the _woods_ , for Nayru's sake, and he just barely knew how to read and write, much less converse with the powerful, wealthy, and well-educated.  As such, when the princess had to accompany her father for the evening's main events, he began to wander about awkwardly, picking at the hors d'oeuvre to keep himself busy and skillfully avoiding contact with his superiors who were in attendance.  Eventually, he had made his way over to the bench, hoping to keep a low profile until Zelda returned to save him from his boredom.  
  
As he looked around the ballroom for any sign of her, he almost failed to notice that one of the servants had walked over to offer him a glass of champagne.  After a short moment of consideration, he took the glass, thanking the servant with a bashful grin.  Once she had curtsied respectfully and left, Link took a sip and was pleasantly surprised by the sweet, fruity taste.  Ah, well, he thought as he took a series of successively larger gulps, at least the drinks here were decent, - and, who knows, perhaps a little alcohol would help him shake off his discomfort.  
  
Just as he finished the last of his champagne, a male servant came by to refill it (though he had not asked him to do so).  Then, just after the second servant took his leave, he thought he caught a glimpse of Zelda's dress - an elegant blue-green ball gown with subtle silver accents - and his face brightened considerably.  However, just as he stood from his seat and set out to join her, she turned to cheerfully greet a noble couple, and Link felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of her rosy cheeks and cute smile.  Of course, she had looked positively stunning the entire evening, but the way her face seemed to shine with radiance - not to mention the way her dress tantalizingly exposed the skin of her neck and shoulders - caused him to blush in spite of himself and chug down a good portion of his second drink.  He knew would probably never get used to the feelings that the very sight of her could stir within him; but, truth be told, he wouldn't have wanted to anyway.  
  
Just as she was about to end her conversation with the noble couple, Zelda finally noticed the young knight, and her eyes instantly began to sparkle in delight.  "Ah!  Link!" she said, absently placing her own half-finished champagne glass in the wife's hand and racing over to him.  She giggled as she wrapped her arms tightly around her love's torso and squeezed him tightly.  
  
Startled at her sudden affection, Link wobbled on his feet, barely keeping his drink from spilling in the process.  "Z-Zelda!  What are you -- "  
  
"There you are!  I've been looking _everywhere_ for you!"  She looked up at him, her cheeks and nosed glowing a bright shade of red.  "Have you been enjoying yourself?  I hope you haven't gotten _too_ bored without me."  
  
Link laughed nervously.  "Haha, ah, well," he said, carefully placing his champagne glass down on a nearby windowsill, "I won't, now that you're here."  He gently pulled her arms away and held them.  "I guess you tried some of the champagne, too, huh?"  
  
"Only a little!" Suddenly, her face fell slightly as she turned her head and scratched her cheek in thought.  "...I think... Now, did I have two glasses, or three?  I was talking to so many people, I couldn't keep count..."  However, soon enough, she was smiling brightly up at Link again.  "But that's beside the point!  Didn't you promise you would dance with me tonight, Link?"  
  
"Oh!" said Link, "Uh, yeah, I guess I did, didn't I - _whoa_!"  
  
Zelda didn't give him the chance to finish before she began dragging him closer to where the ensemble was playing.  Link stared at her in slight bewilderment as he was pulled along; he had seen his princess' playful side many times, but never like this!  However, he couldn't exactly blame her for letting the champagne get to her head, for he was beginning to feel quite tipsy himself.  When they finally squeezed their way onto the dance floor, Zelda took a hold of Link's left hand, then guided his right hand to her back.  
  
"You remember how to waltz, don't you?" she asked as she placed her free hand on his upper arm.  
  
Link glanced down at her hand, then at his feet.  "Y-Yeah," he said, "at least, I think I do."  
  
"Don't worry," laughed Zelda, "just do it like we practiced, and you'll be just fine."  
  
Though a part of him worried that the faint buzzing in his head would cause him to make a fool of himself, he nodded.  Then, as the next measure of the ensemble's song began, they stepped together.  For a while, Link kept his eyes glued to his feet, making sure that his steps matched with Zeldas; however, he was nothing if not a quick learner, and his moves eventually became more fluid and automatic.  
  
At that point, he allowed his gaze to return to Zelda's face and form, and he couldn't help but smile goofily to himself.  To think that he'd one day be here, dancing the waltz with his princess, the most brilliantly radiant and wonderful woman in all of Hyrule; to think that he would finally get to seize the chance to be hers, the chance he once let slip away out of youth and ignorance... The thought alone was nearly enough to bring tears to his eyes - although, truthfully, that may have just been the champagne talking.  
  
"Say, Link..."  
  
The sound of Zelda's voice startled Link out of his sentimental reverie, and he nearly lost his footing because of it.  Once he got his rhythm back, he noticed that her earlier chipperness had given way to a strange, almost sultry expression.  He tilted his head in confusion.  "Huh?  What is it?"  
  
She lowered her gaze to his shoulders.  "I know we're supposed to be celebrating my father's reign," she said moving her hand from his arm to his chest, "but, when _I_ become queen... I'm going to make it illegal for you to wear that uniform."  
  
Her strange words simply baffled Link even more.  He raised his eyebrows.  "Illegal?  ...But, why?"  
  
With another giggle, Zelda inched closer to him.  "Because you're far too handsome in it," she said in a low voice.  "It's clearly a plot to try and seduce me - a conspiracy against the crown!"  
  
Link gulped, his face growing even warmer at her underhanded compliment as well as her touch.  Then, after a moment, he began to chuckle, deciding to play along with her little joke.  "Oh, a conspiracy, eh?"  
  
"A most _treacherous_ conspiracy," she replied, her wry smile widening as began to trace small circles upon his chest with her fingertips.  
  
"It's true," said Link as pulled her even closer to him, "you've caught me red-handed."  He grinned.  "And how do you plan to punish me, Your Highness?"  
  
Zelda hummed to herself, looking off to side as she pondered her so-called "punishment".  When she finally got an idea, she motioned him to lean forward with her finger and began to whisper something into his ear - something that caused Link's eyes to grow wide and the tips of his ears to turn dark red.  
  
"W-What!?" said Link, stopping his dance and looking back at her in a slight panic, " _Now_!?"  
  
She lifted a finger to his lips and curtly shushed him.  "Not so loud!" she said in a hushed voice before glancing around to make sure no one had heard them.  Then, her sultry grin returning, she linked her arm with his.  "...All the guards are stationed around the ballroom and the courtyard," she whispered.  "If we can slip out the back, we can make it to my chambers without being seen."  
  
Link scratched his nose, smiling bashfully at her proposition.  ...Well, he thought, it _did_ sound like fun, and it sure beat sitting around having nothing to do... "A-All right," he said, "we could try, I guess..."  
  
At that moment, the ensemble's song ended, and the prepared to play another classic piece; a popular Hyrulian folk dance characterized by large groups of people dancing in rows.  As the new song began to play, attendees from all over the ballroom gathered next to the ensemble, leaving the back door completely unattended.  
  
"Perfect timing!" giggled Zelda, tugging Link along once more as they made their way towards the back.  "Come on, now's our chance...!"  
  
As he followed her lead, Link couldn't help but think of what his "punishment" would entail, and he nervously tugged on the collar of his dress uniform as he felt his body temperature steadily increase.

* * *

The door to Zelda's chambers flew open, and already the couple had locked their lips in a messy, passionate kiss.  After they nearly tripped over each other trying to get inside, Zelda reached out to slam the door shut behind her before taking a hold of his face.  Then, Link lifted his own hands, tangling them in her hair and knocking off her tiara in the process.  With a giggle, Zelda returned the gesture, pulling out the tie that kept his hair pulled back and running her fingers through his bangs and sideburns.  
  
Eventually, the two were able to pull away from each other long enough for Link grin lopsidedly down at his princess.  "Wow," he laughed breathlessly, "you were really looking forward to this, weren't you?"  
  
Zelda chuckled as she continued playing with his hair.  "I'd been planning to bring you up here for most of the night," she said somewhat smugly, "so, yes, I have been."  
  
"So it's not just the champagne getting to you, then?"  
  
"The champagne may have helped," she replied, trailing a finger down the bridge of his nose, "but the _real_ culprit was you and that _dashing_ outfit of yours."  
  
Link bashfully slumped his shoulders and glanced away from her.  "Ahaha, well, um..."  At that moment, however, Zelda began to lower the top of her dress just enough to expose her upper arms and breasts, and she was quickly able to recapture Link's attention.  As he stared slack jawed at her form, she took his hands and placed them on her chest.  
  
"But enough talk," she said in a sultry voice, "we need to prepare for your 'punishment'..."  
  
Snapping back into reality, Link realized what it was she wanted him to do - and, of course, he was more than happy to oblige her.  He began to message her breasts, carefully at first; then, once Zelda began to loudly voice her approval, he became further excited, steadily inching her closer to the wall until her back was against it.  He pressed himself against her, kissing her once more as he rubbed her with greater vigor.  For a moment longer, Zelda allowed him to do as he pleased, enjoying the feel of his form against hers and the touch of his hands before finally taking him by the shoulders and gently pushing him away.  
  
"Not so fast, Link," she said, "I said this was supposed to be your _punishment_ ; we can't have you enjoying yourself _too_ much!"  
  
Link lifted his hands from her in mock surrender.  "Of course, of course," he said jokingly.  "I'm ready for your sentencing, Your Majesty."  
  
With another low chuckle, Zelda began to push him towards her bed.  "For your _shameless_ plot to seduce your princess," she said, giving him one final shove, "I hereby sentence you to a most _grueling_ punishment...!"  
  
After landing on the bed with a slight grunt, Link lifted his head to watched as Zelda pulled off her stockings and underwear.  She quickly tossed them aside, crawled onto the bed, and straddled his shoulders, lifting the front of her dress to show herself to him.  
  
"Well?" she asked, her face beaming brightly in excitement, "Are you ready, Love?"  
  
Link fixed his eyes between her legs and gulped nervously before nodding.  Truth be told, he wasn't quite sure how he was going to be able to pleasure her from such an odd and terribly compromising position; nevertheless, he placed his hands on her hips, guiding her she situated herself over his mouth.  Finally, she lowered herself, letting out a breathy giggle as Link falteringly began to lick her.  
  
"Ah," she said, smiling goofily and shutting her eyes as her already flushed face began to glow even brighter, "th-that's good..."  
  
She continued to hum and moan in delight, gently leaning into his face as he clumsily ran his tongue along her entrance.  He clenched his eyes shut in concentration; the last thing he wanted was to become distracted by the haze in his head and the rapidly growing heat in his loins.  Encouraged by the sound of her voice, he increased his pace, then finally found his way to her clitoris, where he began to suckle gently.  
  
With a shiver, Zelda let out a loud groan.  "Ah, Link!" she cried, seemingly oblivious to how loud she was being.  She began to writhe around upon his face.  "This is wonderful... don't sto -- _ah_!!"  
  
Finally, her knees shook, and she came with a series of drawn out cries.  As her noises soon gave way to heavy sighs, Link wiggled his head until he had enough room to speak.  His cheeks hot and his chin damp, he looked up at his princess pleadingly.  
  
"Zelda," he breathed, "m-my pants... could you please...?"  
  
Opening her eyes once more, Zelda looked over her shoulder, then giggled at the large, uncomfortable-looking bulge in his pants.  "...Well," she said, scooting backwards until she instead straddled his legs, "you've served out your sentence - I _suppose_ I could let you loose..."  She fumbled to unfasten his dress pants, yanking them down along with his underwear as he sighed in much-needed relief.  
  
Link propped himself up on his elbows to see what she was doing, wincing slightly when she took a gentle hold of his erection and pondered what to do with it.  Suddenly, she broke into another wry grin, then lowered her face, running her tongue along his length and causing him to grunt in spite of himself.  He bit his lip, watching as she continued to lick him, slowly and agonizingly, as if trying to draw out his "punishment" for just a while longer.  
  
" _Goddesses_ , Zelda, I can't..." He inhaled sharply.  "I can't stand it anymore...!"  
  
Zelda lifted her gaze to his face, snickering to herself at his whining.  "You're so impatient, Link," she said before returning her attention to his member.  She opened her mouth and eased it inside, taking in quite a bit more of him than she had ever done while sober - much to Link's surprise and delight.  Then, she began to fellate him with as much vigor as she could muster, eager to help him climax as quickly as possible.  
  
His heart racing and his face burning, Link tried to call out her name; however, he could only manage to let out a lazy moan instead.  The combination of his tipsy state and the wonderful warmth of her mouth gave him a blissful high, and with a deep sigh, he clenched the covers of the bed in his fists and surrendered to his release.  
  
For a moment he reeled, breathing heavily with a goofy, satisfied smile on his face.  "Mmm, Zelda..." he muttered before opening his eyes to see her with her hand to her mouth, coughing up, er, _something_ before wiping it off with a handkerchief from her nightstand.  Realizing that he'd seen her coughing, she turned to him with a sweet and slightly bashful smile.  
  
"D-Don't worry," she said, "I just - got a little excited there, I suppose."  She dropped the handkerchief to the floor, then laid down on the bed, snuggling up beside her lover with an arm over his chest.  "...Thank you, Link," she mumbled lazily, "that was a lot of fun."  
  
Link rolled over on his side and embraced her.  "Yeah," he said, playing with a strand of her messy golden hair, "a lot more fun than sitting around at that party, huh?"  
  
Zelda hummed her agreement.  Then, suddenly, her eyes shot open.  "...Party...?"  With a gasp, she sat up, looking down at her disheveled appearance and fumbling to pull the top of her dress back up.  "Oh, gods, we need to get back to the party before they notice we're gone...!"  
  
"Eh?"  Link looked over to the clock Zelda had on her wall.  "W-Wait, how long were we gone!?"  
  
"Nevermind that!"  Zelda leapt off of the bed and searched for her panties, clumsily slipping them back on when she found them.  "Remember, if anyone asks, tell them we went outside for some fresh air."  
  
With a nervous gulp, Link reached down to pull his pants and underwear back up.  "A-Are you sure they'll buy that, Zelda?"  
  
"It's as good an excuse as any!"  She picked up her stockings and tiara from the floor, then grabbed a hairbrush from her vanity and handed it to Link.  "Tie your hair back up; you look like you've been in a windstorm...!"  
  
"All right, all right, I will," Link assured her, taking the brush and attempting to refashion his ponytail - however, when he realized that he had somehow lost his hair tie, he sighed in annoyance and got up to look for it.  He slightly dreaded going back to the party and potentially having to lie about where he'd been, and he began to wonder whether their little tryst had been worth the extra fuss and worry.  
  
However, when he lifted his head to see the cute, satisfied smile on his princess' face, he couldn't help but grin a little himself.  What was he thinking?   _Of course_ it'd been worth it.


End file.
